


This Ain't Gonna Work

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Drabble, Humour, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slash, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bottoms don't make a right</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't Gonna Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly crackish prompt that struck me. Enjoy!

It was their third date when the two men finally decided to have sex. Dean usually sealed the deal by the first date at the latest but something made him want to wait for Castiel to be ready. To make it extra special.

Together they burst through the front door to Dean’s apartment, discarding clothes as they reached the bedroom.

Castiel just lay on the bed as Dean went to retrieve a condom and some lube. “It’s going to be so good to feel you inside me,” Castiel smiled.

The words stopped Dean dead in his tracks. “Wait what?”

“I’m saying I want you to fuck me Dean,” Castiel was lazily propped up on his elbows now.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“What?” The excitement left Castiel’s voice as he stared at the other man. “Did I say something wrong?”

“You’re a bottom,” Dean deadpanned.

“Yes,” Castiel replied looking beyond confused at this point in time. “I’m not a virgin Dean it is okay.”

“No Cas what I mean is…” Dean huffed. “I’m a bottom too.” 

“Oh,” Castiel was sitting up now on the edge of the bed. Dean soon sat beside him, both men looking somewhat defeated. “I can’t believe it took us this long to figure this out,” Castiel chuckled. “What do we do now?”

Dean looked down at the condom in his hand. “I guess I could try, I mean if you want me to? I’ve never done it before though so…” he fumbled over his words. 

Castiel shook his head. “No Dean its fine.” He didn’t want to make things more awkward by making Dean attempt topping. “We just need to work out what to do now.”

“Blowjobs?” Dean suggested, at a loss for anything else. 

“I guess,” Castiel shrugged his shoulders before pushing Dean back down onto the bed.

They laughed about it the next morning before parting ways. They did however agree to be friends and each other’s wingman when needed.


End file.
